


the scene

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sebastian Stan smut, Sub Sebastian Stan, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: Sebastian and his girl play one last time before he leaves town





	the scene

When I came into the room Sebastian sat naked on his knees before the bed with his hands palms faced down resting on his thighs. His head bowed down. On the bed he had placed the items I had requested for the scene we would play out that evening. A simple black collar with a metal hoop was the item that lay closest to him. The other items were rather basic in the bdsm scene: rope, a buttplug, a cockring and a condom. As I entered the room Sebastian didn’t look at me and instead kept his eyes on his hands. I walked till I stood in front of him “good boy, you got everything I asked you to get. We’re gonna have some fun.” I said sounding as seductive as possible, running my hand over the laid out items on the bed. “Are you ready to play baby boy ?”

“yes ma’am.”

“Tell me your colors and safemove.”

“Red for stop, orange for slow down and green for good. If I can move my hands I tap, if I can’t move I open and close my hands.”

“Good boy, now look at me so I can put on your collar.” I said taking the black object in my hands. I hadn’t finished my sentence fully before he lifted his head and his blue eyes found mine. Fixing the collar around his neck so there was a light pressure, just like my hand was wrapped around his neck. “Who do you belong to?” I demanded holding the collar by the hoop.

“To you ma’am.”

“To who? I didn’t hear you.”

“To you ma’am!” he answered with more force.

“That’s right baby boy. Now get on the bed, hands and knees.”

Again he immediately did what he was told. Walking around the bed to the nightstand i grab the bottle of lube.

“Let’s get you ready to play.” I said while standing at the end of the bed facing his exposed ass, balls and half hard cock. He knew well enough what was to come, every scene started the same way. That way the scene started familiar to give him a secure feeling. Getting him relaxed first.

Running both hands over his ass cheeks, massaging the soft flesh under my hands. One hand left his ass to take a hold of his balls letting them roll in my hand, causing Sebastian to let out a soft moan. With my other hand I started to get closer to his asshole, then circling it with my thumb. I started to put a light pressure on it, feeling the circle of muscles contract against my thumb while my other hand still played with his balls. His cock now fully hard from the little tease play. But this was only the beginning. Leaving his ass I grabbed the cockring that lay on the bed next to me. You couldn’t really call it a cockring because it was a small elastic tie like rope that you could tighten as much as you wanted. I let go of his balls to widen the cockring and slide it over his cock and balls then pulled the strings to tighten it. Once it was in the right place to my liking I ran my hands back over his ass while asking how he was doing. Which he reacted with a soft “green ma’am”.

“you’re doing very good boy. Now relax that pretty ass of yours.”    

Taking the lube and squirting a good amount on my hand and then rubbing it all over his ass and tight hole. I could feel that Sebastian tried to relax as much as he could in a situation like this. First, I started with one finger pushing slowly into his ass which made a moan leave his lips. Moving my finger in slow circle like movements to relax his muscles and stretch him out. Because this wasn’t the first time much stretching wasn’t necessary.  So I pulled my finger out and took the buttplug coating it in lube and bringing it to his hole. “Take a deep breath in baby.” Just as he did I pushed the plug easily in place. I massaged his ass for a minute before giving him a firm slap on his ass while ordering him to get on his back with his hands above his head. It took him a bit longer to react than he did with my first order but after he took a deep breath he turned to his back and putt his hands straight over his head. Picking up the rope I started to wave it around his torso over his shoulders up to his wrists he eagerly held together. Once they were bound together I checked if the ropes were tight enough but not too tight to really hurt him.  I bound the leftover rope to the headboard making sure he couldn’t get out of it. “color?” “G-green ma’am.” He said just above a whisper.

“good boy, let the fun begin now. I know my pretty boy has to be somewhere very early in the morning, so like I promised this will be short. But that doesn’t mean I’ll make it easy for ya. Let’s set some rules for tonight and the following days when you’re out of town. How does that sound baby boy?” I talked as I lay down next to him stroking up and down his rock hard abs waiting for him to answer me.

“yes please ma’am.”

“let’s start with the rule for tonight, it’s simple, just one: no cumming till I say so. So when you’re close you tell me. Now for the rules when you’re out of town: most are the same as always but this time, you’re not allowed to touch yourself, if you’re horny you call me and we’ll see from there. Is that understood?”

“yes ma’am”

“okay, let’s play, remember the rule.”

My hand that stroked his abs slowly descended and took a hold of his hard cock giving it a few teasing strokes causing Sebastian’s breath to hitch. He’s always been very responsive which made this teasing all the more fun. After a few strokes I tighten my grip on his cock making him moan out. And without mercy I started to jerk him off. So it didn’t surprise me that he was already ready to burst after a few minutes. When he told me so I gave him 2 strokes before I let go of his cock and started to stroke up and down his abs to let him catch his breath. Once his breathing calmed down and so his upcoming orgasm I started the process over again. After the third time I straddled his legs And took his cock back in hand giving 2 strokes before I took his tip in my mouth and started to play with it with my tounge which drove him wild.

This was torture for him but in the best way he ever could imagine. His pleasure was mine, I enjoyed seeing  him this blissed out, him totally at my mercy. He trusted me a 100% to do this to him, to see him this vulnerable which gave me the biggest adrenaline rush you could think of.

Massaging his balls in one hand, my other hand wrapped itself around the loop in his collar while I took him as deep as I could in my mouth. Sucking my way back up and swirling my tounge around his tip. Moan after moan left his lips till he again said he was close. So again, I let go of his rock hard and red cock and took my place next to him on the bed.

“What’s your color sweet boy?”

“green ma’am” he moaned out once he caught his breath  

“Good boy.” I said while stroking his cheek. “because you’ve been a good boy for me I’ll give you mercy and fuck you now. Would you like that?”

“Thank you, yes ma’am please. Please ma’am fuck me.”

I pick the waiting condom from the end of the bed and rip the foil. The moment I touch Sebastian’s cock it twitches in my grip while I straddle his legs. Slowly I roll on the condom and make sure it stays in place while I crawl up his body. With my other hand I shove the crotch of my panties to the side and slowly sink down onto his cock which makes us both moan out. I know neither one of us will last long so I brace myself onto the rope on his chest and start to move my hips. The first few are slow but not much later I’m going fast and hard on top of him. Neither one of us caring if someone could hear us so neither of us holds back on the screams that leaves our mouth. The sounds are like they’re straight from a porn movie. Not much later I’m riding out the both of our orgasms and landing beside him. He’s totally blissed out. His orgasm had hit him stronger than ever.

“how you feeling my good boy?” I ask him while getting off the condom, throwing it in the bin next to the bed and starting to untie him.

“So green, so good. Never been better ma’am”

For him the scene was over so he didn’t need to call me ma’am anymore but he always did. Once the ropes and his cockring where undone I got his plug out and I went to the bathroom to get a washcloth a glass of water and some body lotion.

I always made sure to clean him up and rub some lotion on the places where the rope had been, sometimes when he needed it I gave him a massage. He eagerly drank the glass of water before I covered him with the blankets and crawled in next to him and soon we both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
